The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and more specifically relates to a novel electrical light fixture which may be adjusted in multiple directions and further specifically relates to lamps or other electrical devices having a requirement for various light intensities.
Swivel type lamps having a conical movement have been used extensively for years. However, many of these devices have a complex and unsightly appearance often with obtrusive locking devices and separate controls for light intensity.
The present invention incorporates the use of a design incorporating canted coil springs to provide electrical connection in addition to latching, longitudinal positioning, and conical movement of a light fixture.